


Jack's Un-Planned Birthday Party

by Artemis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Rhys has the legs for lingerie, Threesome - M/M/M, good shit meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He declined any help from the workers because really what was he going to say? ‘Oh yeah, I’m just in here buying women’s lingerie for myself because my boyfriend is so fucking rich I don’t know what else to get him.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Un-Planned Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another creation to come from the glorious Trash from the Borderlands chat because these bunch of sinners wanted Rhys in sexy lingerie (which you can preview [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/strappy-lace-garter-belt-very-sexy?ProductID=250745&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=matchbacks)). Shout out to all of the baes who helped me with ideas for this fic [nitromentis](http://nitromentis.tumblr.com/), [blogofjohnf3545](http://blogofjohnf3545.tumblr.com), [noiz-the-pizza-king](http://noiz-the-pizza-king.tumblr.com/), [japandragon](http://japandragon.tumblr.com/), and of course End who needs to get a tumblr for a proper shoutout.

When Rhys walked into the women’s lingerie store, he honestly had no idea where he was even going to start. Sure he wanted to get some lingerie but there were so many different types and there were just bras upon bras and lacy panties galore. How did women who actually wore these things all the time even know where to start in a store like this? Thank goodness he was just in the store for a special occasion but still the experience was very overwhelming.

He declined any help from the workers because really what was he going to say? ‘Oh yeah, I’m just in here buying women’s lingerie for myself because my boyfriend is so fucking rich I don’t know what else to get him.’

Nope.  
  
Looking by himself seemed like a better option.  
  
After about a half hour of milling around the store, Rhys just started picking up anything and everything with lace and straps and in the color black and that looked like it would probably fit him and his… assets.

A few confused looks from the cashier and an ungodly amount of money later, Rhys rushed home to start sifting through everything he found. There were sheer lace slips, garters, studded bras, and lace thongs but there was one set in particular that really caught his attention. It was a see-through black bra that hooked in the back with crossing straps, a garter that had a slim belt that came around his stomach and connected to a strip of lace that fell into little black ribbons to hook onto the black stockings he got, but to finish it off was a cutout lace panty that would absolutely have Jack gagging for his ass.

It left nothing to the imagination and to be honest, the brunette wasn’t sure how he was actually even going to fit into the panty part of the ensemble. That was probably the most difficult part of the whole equation because everything else would be easy from there. So there was only one sure-fire way to make sure this didn’t get fucked up: learn how to tuck.

So there Rhys stood, naked as could be with the panties wadded up in one hand and his right leg up on the coffee table in front of the television watching videos of the best of the best drag queens explaining how to tuck. In fact, he was so in to the whole thing that he just casually said hello to his roommate when he walked through the door.

“Bro, I did not need to see your bare ass when I came home. Nor did I need to see you trying to stuff your balls back into yourself,” Vaughn said in exasperation only to slap his hand across his eyes in disgust.

“I need your help, Vaughn. I need to you to grab the tip of m-”

“SERIOUSLY BRO.”

There was a moment of silence where Rhys just stared at Vaughn and finally, the shorter man gave up and threw his bag on the ground. Cursing under his breath, Vaughn did as he was told and after finally placing the straps in the right places, Rhys winced in pain but was pleasantly surprised with how everything stayed in place.

“I’m not even going to ask what you’re trying to accomplish because I know this has something to do with Handsome Jack and yeah. I’m going to leave it at that.”

Rhys just smiled to himself and wandered off to the bathroom to check everything out. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk around but he needed to practice because it would kind of be a mood killer if he just waddled around Jack’s apartment in sexy lingerie. It was going to be even more work to ignore the uncomfort and walk around in six inch stilettos so every night after work, Rhys would pull on the panties and stilettos. Vaughn protested in the beginning and then just let it go because nothing he said was going to get his best friend to stop wearing ass-less underwear while making dinner.

So when Jack’s birthday finally came around, Vaughn was more than happy to help Rhys get everything together and rush him out of the door with the lingerie in a bag a bottle of lube and a brand new vibrator.

“Go get laid tonight and may I never have to help you tuck your dick into women’s underwear ever again Rhys,” the accountant said, shoving his significantly taller friend out of the house.

He probably would have made some snarky comment back to Vaughn but Rhys was on the clock and needed to get to Jack’s mansion before the CEO got off work. He only had about 45 minutes to get changed and get everything in its place.

First was a shower to clean the work day off of him and to make sure that the waxing he got a few days prior didn’t miss any spots. Everything looked fine to him though so then started his process of slicking back his hair and figuring out the odds and ends of the lingerie. The most difficult part was trying to figure out what strap went where and was this thing twisted inside out?

Once Rhys got all of the pieces configured in their correct places, he slipped into the heels he brought and did a quick test to make sure he didn’t look absolutely ridiculous walking around and his tuck didn’t suddenly pop out of the small material of the panties he wore.

His test was successful so he made a quick stop back in the bathroom to put on some lip primer and put on a deep blood red shade of lipstick to finish off the look which made the black look that much darker in the ensemble. Peeking in the bedroom to look at the clock, Jack would be home any minute now so Rhys made his way down the grand staircase and pondered where the best spot would be to surprise his boyfriend in.

When he heard a car door shut, the brunette panicked and quickly just decided to drape himself against the railing of the staircase in the most seductive manner possible. His heart began to race as he heard the keys fumbling at the door but then came another voice, another voice that sounded slightly different from that too familiar voice belonging to the CEO. Then he heard two voices and Rhys started frantically looking around for anywhere to go but was caught like a deer in the headlights when Jack walked through the front door with a man that looked, identical to him?

“Pumpkin?”

Shit.

So there stood Jack and his clone, the door open behind them, just staring at the younger man wearing the most ridiculous lingerie set.

The other man with Jack was blushing furiously and was looking anywhere but where Rhys was while Jack shut the door behind them and took a few steps forward. “Well, I certainly was not expecting you to be here quite yet, cupcake but this,” his eyes gazed up and down the gorgeous sight before him “takes the cake. You look absolutely delectable, Rhysie.”

Jack shrugged off his jacket and took the other man’s jacket as well, hanging them up on the coat tree next to the door. He uncuffed his sleeves and folded them up before he wrapped a strong arm around Rhys’ waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hope you don’t mind Timothy,” he said, motioning his head back to the extremely embarrassed man still trying to find anything to look at other than the two men in front of him.

“J-Jack I didn’t know you weren’t going to be alone, I uh, I’m gonna go ch-”

“Ah-ah. You’re going to stay just the way you are, we’re going to head up to my giant bed, and I think Timothy and myself are going to have a bit of fun with you,” Jack said with a loud slap to Rhys’ ass. “Up the stairs you go, princess.”

Timothy just stared in horror at Jack as his body screamed to run out the front door but instead betrayed himself by stepping out of the entryway to take Jack’s hand.

“Jack, I can really just go home if you’d like. I don’t mean to intrude on something so personal, you hadn’t said your boyfriend was going to be here,” Timothy quickly blurted.

Letting out a loud chuckle, Jack led the other man up the stairs behind Rhys and said, “Oh believe me, after you have one night with Rhys, you’ll regret ever wanting to go back out that door. With a tight little ass like that and a fuckable mouth like his, it’s well worth your time to stay.”

Once all three made it up the staircase, Jack turned to Timothy and pulled him by the tie in for a heated kiss. The CEO easily dominated the kiss and shoved his tongue in past his teeth, Timothy let out a loud moan which didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Jack palmed him through his jeans which only elicited a louder moan from him and a pout from Rhys. Jack ignored the noise but was rudely interrupted when he felt Rhys move between them and begin rubbing his cheek against the front of his slacks.

“Come on, Jack. Let’s just get to the point already,” Rhys mumbled before mouthing over the zipper.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he reached a hand down to grab a fistful of Rhys’ hair and pulled his head back. “Princess, I know you’re such a slut for my cock but I think you need to show our guest some hospitality tonight. I think I’m going to let him fuck you tonight, would you like that?”

Rhys’ eyes widened as he shook his head quickly in response.

“So willing to do absolutely anything to have your pretty little ass filled, isn’t that right?” Jack said lowly as he tightened his grip on Rhys’ hair.

“Y-Yes Jack.”  
  
Chuckling softly, Jack let go of the brunette’s hair and then took a seat in the chair that sat across from the bed; he sat with his hands on each of the armrests, legs spread open in his usual power stance. “Timothy, I want you to get undressed and then I want you to get Rhys all nice and opened up so you can fuck him.”  
  
Timothy could feel his face heating up just from Jack telling him what to do because on one hand it was really hot but on the other hand it was a little embarrassing that he would be fucking the CEO’s boyfriend in front of him. He may be a doppelganger of Jack but his confidence levels were nothing even close to Jack’s. Though before he could even change his mind, Rhys was on the bed with his hand reaching down the front of the panties to relieve his throbbing dick from the tuck he had.  
  
“Come on Timothy, don’t keep my little cupcake waiting.”  
  
He could hear the impatience in his voice so Timothy started making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pulled off his jeans in one quick motion. Timothy climbed up on the bed and was greeted with Rhys already slicking up two fingers to insert into himself. His brain was nearly on overload seeing the younger man before him so desperate to be fucked so he forced himself to pop open the cap of lube and pour some on his fingers.  
  
Swatting away Rhys’ hand, Timothy was rewarded with a pouting whine but quickly inserted two fingers into Rhys to start working him open. Surprisingly, Rhys quickly relaxed himself and was taking a third finger from the other man in no time and attempted to quicken the pace out of desperation and want.  
  
“Just f-fuck me already, Timothy,” Rhys whined, digging a heel into Timothy’s back.

“You heard him, fuck him already. Don’t keep my baby waiting,”Jack said nonchalantly and waved his hand in dismissal when Timothy seemed to be searching for a condom to roll on. “We don’t use them, he’s practically gags from me to come in him, says he likes the feeling of being filled up so oblige him.”

Nearly coming at the thought, Timothy hesitantly slicked himself up and lifted Rhys’ hips up slightly to behind sliding his dick into that oh so tight hole. Rhys was moaning like a fucking pornstar and not helping the situation with Timothy biting down on his bottom lip to hold back his orgasm before he even got all the way into the younger man.

Rhys must have been able to feel him tense up because he gently put his hand over Timothy’s shaking hand that was on his hip; it was at the least a little reassuring. Once he filled the brunette to the hilt, he pulled out before pushing his way back in. Timothy was rewarded with moan dripping with pleasure which encouraged him further to slowly thrust in and out of Rhys. Pretty soon they had a rhythm going which actually elicited a moan from Timothy that in turn brought out a noise from Jack in his chair.

Cheeks flushed and looking absolutely debauched, the doppelganger made contact with Jack who’s eyes were seemingly piercing right through him with lust as he got up from the seat. “Rhys get on your hands and knees, Timothy I want you to still fuck him,” Jack said, taking his cock out of his confining slacks.

Both of them obliged and Jack got on the bed to kneel in front of Rhys and slip his thumb past the younger man’s lips. He forced his jaw open and Rhys didn’t fight back at all but relaxed his jaw in anticipation.

“Open wide sweetcheeks,” Jack said before shoving his dick into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys moaned around his cock and gladly took in every inch that was given to him like a champ. The sensations were starting to overwhelm the brunette with Timothy fucking him and hitting his prostate over and and over and Jack nearly thrusting down his throat. Unfortunately he knew that the night would end badly if he even thought about touching his own neglected cock that was red and dripping with pre-come.

It wasn’t long before Timothy quickened his pace as he fucked Rhys because he was starting to lose control and just needed to come at that point. His orgasm had been on the horizon since he first thrust into the brunette earlier and just like that, he felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. With a few more thrusts, his vision started to go white around the edges and he was coming hard into Rhys who sobbed out a high pitched whine.

There wasn’t even recovery time before Jack was pulling out of Rhys’ mouth, shoving Timothy out of the way, and flipping Rhys onto his back. Nearly bending the younger man in half, Jack harshly thrust into him without even needing to slick up with a combination of spit and Timothy’s come acting as a lubricant for him.

Rhys lashed his metal hand back to grip onto the headboard and his lover viciously fucked him, incoherently attempting for Jack to touch him. Jack ignored his pleas until he found that sweet spot inside of Rhys and hit it one thrust after another. He wrapped his fingers around Rhys’ dick shortly before he starting coming into the younger man. It wasn’t long before Rhys was screaming and following suit, getting spurts of come all over his garter and even getting a few drops up onto his bra.

Jack grinned down at his absolutely wrecked boyfriend who was probably on the verge of unconsciousness and reached on the nightstand to grab something which soon made it’s way into Rhys’ ruined hole. Rhys whined at the contact and groaned as he felt an all too familiar black plug being inserted into him.

“What do you say we keep you nice and filled up so that after we have our nice fancy birthday dinner for me, we can come back to where we left off?” Jack said, slapping Rhys’ asscheek playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Still the same trash writer with the same trash blog, [plutoskiss](http://plutoskiss.tumblr.com).


End file.
